federation_starfleetfandomcom-20200213-history
VortWarp technology
VortWarp technology "I was amazed when I first heard of it,that tiny crystals could allow vessel to cross such distances" Mistar Quinn,2389 Overview Dark Matter Quantum Entanglement Tunnel Creation technology,nicknamed VortWarp is an advanced form of transportation created and used by the Vituzad Empire,that uses,like its name indicate Dark matter in the goal of bending space-time to create tunnels that link 2 different locations using Quantum entanglement.This form of communication is acheived through the use of VortWarp relays(look at the bottom of the page), and the vessel must be equipped with an trendemous amount of energy to create the pulse that makes space-time collapse at a key moment to make a wormhole-like singularity(called Vortex) which is then directed to create the other ending of the Vortex.This method is known to cause massive hull stress on ship's hull,however Vituzad vessel's hulls are reinforced to be immune to the damage inflicted with Virtarium plating reinforced with an electromagnetic field for better cohesion.Time also passes slower into a Vortex,a second outside the Vortex has a duration of 0.4 second into it.Living beings who are exposed for too long to a Vortex may mutate so that their metabolism goes slower.Short time exposure can cause headache and a few minor medical issues that can be treated. It is important to note that anything travelling through a Vortex will accumulate a friction and static charge,the effect is greater when the object passes nearby to a relay.Vituzad vessels have technology that allows them to discharge their charge when interacting with the magnetic field of a planet or a star,but other ships do not.This effect was exploited in 2389 by Cyberiade Nyo'tika Dakay'to on a small flotilla of Riakara Aquaisians,when he send a pulse of Tachyon from the farthest relay to his actual location,and directed the charge by creating a gravitic field around the vessels.The charge was so great that it heavily damaged the vessels. 'VortWarp drive' Vessels must be equipped with Vortwarp drives in order to create the singularity.They are basically Crystals fragments removed from VortWarp relays connected to a Dark matter amplifier,a magnetic polarization unit and a set of chips allowing to modify the drive at any moment.The size of the fragement is calculated from the size of the Vortex required so that the vessel does not consume energy uselessly to transport,however it is a common tactic to change the crystal to a bigger one to allow multiple ships to get into the Vortex at once,allowing entire fleets to be displaced at once.Shields are turned offline when Vortwarp is used to allow more power to be diverted for the drive,which allows ennemies to exploit the time required to create a Vortex( about 3-5 minutes) to cripple the vessel before it can escape. 'VortWarp Relays' VortWarp relays are massive,ancient structured created thousand of years ago by an unknown race identified by the Vituzad as the Dazutiv.The alloy they are made out of was never identified,as it absorbs energy and nothing has been capable of scratching one so far.They have an instant link,in between each other.How they are linked exactly is unknown,they are the axis of Vituzad economy and communications,allowing Vessels to have points where they can directly Vortwarp to,and allowing to send messages to the other side of the Galaxy in only a few minutes.It is estimated that there is a VortWarp relay every 10 light years in the Galaxy and it is theorized that they may go beyond our Galaxy as a few were saw at the edge of the Alpha Quadrant to empty space,however they would not be activated.A relay is activated once a vessel possesing a crystal like the one on the relay passes nearby. Category:"Planets and Species" Locations, Technology, and Organizations